Mio stupido amore
by Meruko
Summary: "Desde el momento en el que conocí a Antonio mi vida cambió, ahora sufro de estrés casi todos los días" (fail summary) SpainxNyo!Romano
1. ¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué lloras?

"Detuve mi llanto, alguien me estaba hablando… Se supone que ya es de noche … y de la nada alguien aparece y me habla… Decidí no dirigir mi mirada hacia la persona, que deduje que era hombre por su voz grave, no lo era tanto pero sí lo suficiente para notar que era aún un niño, uno mayor que yo…"

-No está bien ver a una jovencita muy linda llorar~  
"Dios… ¿acaso me piensa violar?"  
-Si es por felicidad deja de llorar  
"¿Felicidad? ¿Se puede llorar de felicidad?"  
-Aunque, parece que es por otra cosa…  
"Obviamente Sherlock"  
-Si quieres me puedes contar lo que pasa  
"¿A un desconocido?"  
-¡Podrás desahogarte!  
"No lo creo"

"…"  
-Fusosososo~!  
"…eh?"  
-No importa si no me quieres decir! Si te sientes mal, solo diré fusosososo~!  
"…he? P-pero.."  
-Fusososo~!  
"Pero que mierd-"  
-Es un amuleto para la buena suerte!  
"…Debe ser estúpido"  
-Fusososososo~  
"Dios, que pare, me está traumando…"  
-Fusososo~  
"Para… por favor…"  
-Fusosososo~  
"Para…"  
-Fusoso-  
-¡Para de una buena vez maldición!  
-!...

"Oh, al fin lo pude ver… no era nada del otro mundo: cabello castaño, ojos verdes, nada fuera de lo común…aunque sus ojos tenían algo…que…mierda, me gustaban…"

"De seguro se va, mejo-"  
-Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, aún rojos están muy lindos  
"…okay… esto me está traumando, en verdad me quiere violar, mejor me voy…"  
-¿Por qué te paras? Aún no me cuentas lo que te pasó para que lloraras  
-¡¿Qué te importa bastardo?!  
-Me importa, y mucho  
-Eso no tiene sentido!  
"¿Por qué sigo hablando con él?"  
-Vamos, quiero saber, por favor  
-Estaba llorando por nada, feliz?!  
-Lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido  
-Sí lo tiene!

"Debería haberme ido y dejarlo con las palabras en la boca, pero no pude… esos ojos me entregaban tranquilidad, como si me estuvieran consolando, era contagioso, si lo seguía viendo llegaría a un punto en el que sonreiría también, aún no logro entenderlo del todo… aún no."

-Vamos, ¿por qué no me quieres decir?  
-¡P-Porque no te conozco! maldición!  
-…eh? Oh~! ¿Es por eso? Awwww, si que eres muy linda. Mi nombre es Antonio, ¿y el tuyo bella señorita?  
"Ugh, ¿cómo que "bella señorita"?, además, esos ojitos de cachorrito no me harán hablar, soy muy buena con este tipo de tortura, sobreviviré, ¡porque soy fuert-!"  
-Chiara– "…mierda, su tortura es buena"  
-¡Qué lindo nombre!  
-C-Cállate bastardo!  
-No podrías llamarme Antonio?  
-No~

"suspiró"  
-¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

-...?

"Él..."  
-E-Eh?! p-por qué lloras de nuevo?! qué dije?!  
-V-Vete!  
-Chiara...  
"Se estaba acercando..."  
-N-No te acerques, vete!

"Si él no pensaba irse, yo me iría"

-Espera!  
-No!

"Hubo un momento en el que no me pudo alcanzar... eso creía pero..."

-Chiara

"El bastardo era rápido"

-¿Estás perdida?

"Y acertó"

-Vamos, te ayudaré

"Acepté, y por dos horas buscamos a mis padres, aún no comprendo por qué siguió esperando conmigo, era demasiado tarde (a mi parecer), pero... agradecí su compañía"

-Sorella!  
-Feli!

"Al final nos encontramos, y Antonio se fué..."

-Ve~ sorella~  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Acaso el que te trajo no era nuestro superior?  
-...eh?  
-Tu sabes, el que está en tercer año...  
-¿qué?, sólo llevávamos una semana en la secundaria, eso no tiene sentido.  
-Vee~ supongo que tienes razón

"No, tú tenías razón..."

~~~~~~Dos días después~~~~~~

-eh?

-...  
-Chiara~! ¿cómo estás?

-Chiara?  
-eh?!

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, ese es su nombre, es mi superior en la secundaria. Tengo que admitir que desde el Lunes en el que me habló mi vida no ha sido la misma, siento como si fuera mi stalker...Tú, ¿me ayudarás a sobrevivir?"

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. El Spamano es hermoso *Q*

PD: Por cada review ayudas a Chiara a sobrevivir a la pasión de Antonio. Ella se desmayaría sin reviews u.ú :okayno:


	2. ¿Quién eres? II

-Chiara~! pero que alegría volverte a ver~  
-chi...  
- Chiara?  
-CHIGIIIIIII!

"Y esa fue mi primera reacción al volverlo a ver...El miserable me habló como si nada, como si nos conociéramos desde que nacimos...y eso no fue lo peor.."

- Antonio? ¿Quién es la bella señorita que parece que sufrirá un ataque al corazón?

"Luego apareció un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules...creo que él si me quería violar"

-Su nombre es Chiara y somos amigos ¿verdad?

"¿Amigos? ¡¿AMIGOS?!"

-Francis! Antonio! por qué están ahí parados?...oh! ¿Quién es ella?  
-Gilbert~! Su nombre es Chiara y es la novia de Antonio~  
-Q-Qué?! E-Eso no es cierto! sólo s-somos amigos!  
-Mon ami, tu cara se puso roja,¿acaso nos estás mintiendo?  
-N-No les estoy mintiendo! somos amigos y eso es todo!  
-Antonio, la dejaste en la friendzone kesesesese  
-Cállate Gilbert!

"Alguien, por favor... ayúdeme"

-T-Tú...

"¿Alguien me está hablando?!"

-¿E-Eres la hermana de Feliciano?

"...¿Qué?..."

-Vee~ sorella~! Acá estabas después de todo~ Gracias Louise~

-D-De nada Feliciano

"¿Qué hace mi estúpido hermano con una sonrojada rubia de ojos celestes?"

-¿Louise? Creí que ya te habías ido ¿y quién es él?  
-H-Hermano, y-yo...  
-Vee~ gusto en conocerlo, soy el compañero de clases de Louise, Feliciano Vargas  
-D'awwwwwwwwwww pero si eres tiern-  
-NI-SE-TE-OCURRA-TOCAR-A-MI-HERMANO

"Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos...y es que era la primera vez que hablé después de buen tiempo, pero nadie toca a mi estúpido hermano, NADIE, mucho menos ese albino que parece ser el hermano de la rubia..."

-Kesesese! parece que es muy celosa. Antonio eres un pisado! kesesese  
-Cállate Gilbert! ¿quién es el pisado?  
-¿Qué intentas decir Antonio? Eli me respeta~  
-Mon ami Gilbert, eso sonó como si tú fueras la mujer en la relación~  
-Jajajajajja Francis me matas!  
-Vee~ sorella, no es ese el chico que te ayudó a encontrarnos?  
-Oh! pero si eres tú~ mi nombre es Antonio, si que se parecen mucho verdad?  
-Concuerdo contigo mon ami~  
-Ese rulito es awesome, pero no tanto como yo kesesese  
-Hermano, no debes ser así  
-Pero si soy muy awesome~  
-Gilbert, ya sabemos lo awesome que eres, pero estábamos hablando sobre los hermanos Vargas  
-Tienes razón Antonio, mon petit Feliciano, ¿qué edad tienes?  
-Francis, obviamente tiene doce, por eso mi hermana es su compañera de salón  
-Entonces ¿que edad tienes Chiara? ¿Chiara?

"Lo logré~! me escapé al fin!"

-Oigan y Feliciano?

"Como buena hermana melliza mayor también me llevé a mi hermano"

-Sorella, corres muy rápido!, no nos van a alcanzar  
-Esa es la intención!  
-Pero no me despedí de Louise  
-Feliciano, hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora corre! Corre como si hoy vayamos a cenar pasta!  
-Pero sorella, hoy cenaremos pasta

-vee~

"Solté su mano y... comencé a correr más rápido"

-Yo comeré más pasta!  
-Sorella eso es injusto!

"Así, comenzamos una carrera hacia nuestra casa y terminó con mi victoria...Okay no, perdí, pero mi hermano me dió su pasta así que se podría decir que gané~. La pasta estuvo deliciosa como siempre, pero no fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar que ese bastardo estudia en la misma secundaria que yo...ugh. Pero no! me vengaré! como buena mafiosa me vengaré! oh sí, soy toda una malota"

-Chiara~, ya es hora de dormir~ apago la luz?  
-No! el coco vendrá y yo no quiero eso...  
-Está bien, buenas noches Chiara  
-Buenas noches nonno

"Chiara Vargas, eres toda una malota~"

* * *

Y hasta aquí la segunda parte del primer cap u/u ajskkadhkadbas gracias por sus follows~

PD: Les apuesto que creían que Feliciano sería mujer~ les gustó mi sorpresa? o no?


	3. ¿Venganza?

_"Querido diario:_  
_Hoy pienso iniciar mi plan de venganza hacia el bastardo que tengo como superior. Como la profesional que soy, he decidido _  
_comenzar mi plan investigando acerca de la víctima, es decir, Antonio."_

-vee~ sorella  
-Dime Feli  
-¿Qué estamos haciendo?  
-Estamos espiando a las escorias  
-¿Escorias? pero si sólo estamos viendo a Antonio y al hermano mayor de Louise ve~  
-Es que ellos son las esc- espera, aún no te he preguntado eso  
-vee ¿eso?  
-Sí, ¿desde cuándo conoces a esa rubia?  
-Sorella! Louise tiene nombre~!  
-Sí sí, como sea... oh! se acercan! escóndete!

_"La víctima se acerca junto a un albino... parece que van a saludar a alguien, de seguro es ese francesito..."_

-¿F-Feliciano?  
-Vee~ Louise~! Ciao!

_"...¿Qué?..."_

-West! ¿con quién hablas entre esos arbustos?  
-Hermano! ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así! y estaba hablando con Feliciano  
-¿Feliciano? ¿Dónde está? La vez pasada me quedé con ganas de abrazarlo, es tan tierno~

_"...Okay...mi hermano no es tan bruto como para salir de..."_

-Ciao hermano mayor de Louise~  
-Ahí estás~! Kesesese~!

_"los arbustos...bueeeno, mientras que no se acerque el otr-"_

-Hola Feliciano! ayer te desapareciste  
-Vee~ Antonio~, discúlpame, algo surgió y me tuve que ir  
-No te preocupes, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermana?  
-Vee ~ pero si está justo aqu-

_"Creo que fue suficiente... así que lo jalé hacia abajo"_

-¿Feliciano, e-estás bien?¿qué está pasando ahí?¿Feliciano? -preguntó la rubia

_~~~~~~Mientras tanto en el arbusto~~~~~~_  
_-Gyaaaa!disculpa! no volveré a arruinarte el plan sorella! _  
_-Tu, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan estúpido?!_  
_-No lo sé sorella, no lo sé! no me maltrates!_  
_-A callar!_  
_-Gyaaaaaaaaaa!_  
-¿C-Chiara?

_"Esa voz...mierda"_

-¡Chiara! ¿Qué haces en los arbustos?  
-¿Q-Qué te importa bastardo?!  
-Me importa, y mucho

_"Eso fue...raro pero no lo suficiente como para que yo-!"_

-Vee~ sorella, ¿estás bien?  
-Está roja! Kesesesese!  
-Chiara...

_"Vamos búrlate, sé que lo deseas!"_

-Pfft, estás roja como un tomate

_"...en verdad se burló de mí, no me esperaba eso...ouch..."_

-vee~ ¡Sorella ¿a dónde vas?!  
-¡Tú vienes conmigo!  
-v-veeeeeeee!  
-F-Feliciano! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Tienes que asistir a clases!  
-No te preocupes Louise, me verás ahí veee~!

-3 HORAS DESPUÉS-  
_"Querido diario, el plan fracasó por culpa de cierto estúpido hermano menor, pero no importa, el receso ha comenzado y _  
_aprovecharé este tiempo para sacar toda la información que pueda de ellos y no fallar en el intento, muahahahaha~!"_  
-V-Vee sorella...  
-ashhh, ¿qué quieres?  
-¿También debo escribir el "muahahaha~!" o no?  
-Sólo escribe lo necesario!  
-vee~ entiendo~

_"Bien, ¿en qué estaba? oh si~ comenzaremos buscando a la víctima no tan importante: ese estúpido albino"_

-Sorella, ¿por qué no le preguntamos de frente al hermano mayor de Louise?  
-Porque es peligroso  
-Vee~ pero no lo parece  
-Pero lo es, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la cara de pervertido que tiene cuando te ve?!  
-Vee no~  
-...oh

_"Diario, a veces no estoy segura de si mi hermano es estúpido, o muy inocente..."_

-Sorella se acerca!  
-Entiendo! a esconderse!

_"Nos ubicamos en un lugar cercano a la víctima sin que él se diera cuenta y... ¿por qué carajos siempre está junto a esos _  
_dos?!...Bueno, supongo que así no gastaremos mucho tiempo investigando acerca de cada uno..."_

-Mon ami Antonio ¿a quién buscas?  
-¿qué? yo no estoy buscando a nadie  
-A mi no me engañas, tus ojos están buscando a alguien, dime, ¿acaso es a la pequeñita?

_"...¿Pequeñita?..."_

-¿Te refieres a Chiara? porque ella no es tan pequeñita, aunque tampoco es alta para su edad  
-Con pequeñita me refiero a la edad  
-Oh~ sólo nos llevamos por dos años, no le veo problema a eso  
-¿Por qué debería de haber algún problema si sólo son amigos?  
-...y-yo...

_"...Mierda"_  
_-¿S-Sorella? estás roja de nuevo! ¿acaso estás enferma?! debemos llamar a alguien! _  
_-Shhhhh!_  
_-P-Pero..._  
_-Shhhhh!_

_"¿Está bien que escuche esto?...espera, ¿qué acabo de decir? estoy planificando mi venganza! pero...¿por qué me quiero vengar? él no me ha hecho nada malo, bueno, esa vez el maldito se burló de mí pero...no creo que haya..."_  
-Kesesesese~! ¿Antonio, acaso estás-?  
-N-No! S-Sólo me pareció muy brusca tu pregunta, Francis.  
-Es que me mataba la curiosidad~ además, parece que ella es la única chica que hasta ahora ha llamado mucho tu atención.  
-Es que cuando la conocí se veía muy adorable.  
-¿Adorable?  
-Sí Gilbert, adorable~  
-¿Cómo es eso posible? si ayer nos estaba matando con la mirada!  
-Te estaba matando a tí con la mirada por querer tocar a su hermano!  
-Es que se veía tan adorable~!  
-Mon ami Gilbert, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estás dando a tu hermanita?  
-Oye yo soy un buen ejemplo! Soy muy guapo y awesome~!  
-Igual que yo~  
-Todos somos guapos~!  
-Tienes razón! los demás deberían adorarnos!  
-Exacto!

_"Okayyyyy, eso me bastó, sólo hablan tonterias! y cosas que ya sé ¿es que acaso no pueden hablar de sus alergias o cuál es su mayor temor o algo por el estilo?!, esta investigación no sirvió para nada, jamás me vengaré, ¡con estos no se puede, joder!..."_

-3 HORAS DESPÚES-  
-Entonces sorella, ¿no te piensas vengar?  
-Feli, no vuelvas a hablar sobre eso, ¿entendido?  
-Está bie-  
-¡Ustedes dos!  
-¿pero qué mierd-?  
-Vee~ Louise~! ¿cómo estás?  
-Estoy bien, gracias. Pero yo no vine para hablar sobre eso! ¿por qué estaban acosando a mi hermano y sus amigos?  
-vee~ Porque...  
-Eso no te incumbe rubia  
-Sorella! no debes hablar así  
-Yo hablo como quiero!  
-...-la rubia suspiró-si tanto querían información me pudieron haber preguntado...

_"...Diario, aprendí que no todos los estereotipos son ciertos, ahora sé que existen rubias inteligentes..."_

-Tú, ¿nos quieres ayudar?  
-A conocerlos sí, a lo demás no, sé que parecen unos idiotas sin causa pero de alguna manera son buenas personas  
-Jum...  
-Sorella...  
-Je~ ya veremos si me convences rubia  
-Mi nombre es Louise, Louise Beilschmidt  
-Chiara, Chiara Vargas, ahora sí~ comienza a contarnos~

_"Conocerlos un poco más no me hará mal, ¿verdad?"_

* * *

Y he aquí el tercer capítulo! Primero, que nada, mi intención no era ofender a las personas de cabellera rubia, sólo lo agregué para entretener, no pienso igual que Chiara, opino que el color de cabello o de piel no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia de uno u.ú.

Otra noticia más~!: los próximos capítulos tratarán de describir al personaje, no seguirá a la historia, puesto que tratará de cada uno de los personajes y el primero será: Antonio *Q* yey~!

Hasta un próximo capítulo! \(*w*)/


	4. Conociendo a Antonio

"Querido diario: estamos en la sala de interrogatorios, ¡así es, tenemos una sala de interrogatorio! (es espacioso y hay una mesa con tres sillas~ y ...cosas que no importan). En fin, nuestra sospechosa es la rubia"  
-Si te dije mi nombre es para que me llames por él! ¿y por qué todo tiene que estar tan oscuro?  
-Yo hago lo que quiero rubia!-encedí una pequeña lámpara dirigiendo toda su luz a la rubia- ahora sí, comienza a contarnos sobre ellos...  
-Vee~Sorella...  
-¿Qué quieres Feli?, ¿no ves que estoy en medio de una investigación?  
-Louise es nuestra invitada, no una sospechosa~  
-Es igual! y tú sólo dedícate a escribir lo que digo!  
-Pero sorella...

"Oh no, esa mirada no funciona conmigo!"

-Está bien, edítalo como quieras  
-Ve~ yey~!

"¿Por qué soy tan debil con esa carita?..."

-En fin, habla de una buena vez rubia que el tiempo se acaba  
-eh? tiempo?  
-Yo soy la que hace las preguntas acá!  
Suspiró- está bien, ¿de quien quieres que hable primer-?  
-De Antonio  
-Eso fue rápido, ¿estás segura?  
-He dicho Antonio!  
Otro suspiro- está bien... como ya sabes su nombre es...

* * *

Nombre: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
Edad: 14 años  
Nacionalidad: Español  
Grado en el que estudia: 3° de secundaria (último año)  
Amigos: Francis Bonnefoy y Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Apariencia física: Cabello castaño y despeinado (pero así el queda bien), ojos verdes y un buen físico ya que practica algunos deportes.  
Gustos: Los tomates y... bueno...los tomates.  
Lo que no le gusta: Estudiar  
Sus pasatiempos: tocar la guitarra, jugar fútbol (casi nunca, pero lo hace) y sembrar/cosechar/amar/cantar/sonreír/tocar la guitarra/grabar/contarles un cuento a sus tomates~  
Otros datos: Siempre sonríe y es un caballero con las chicas, su comportamiento desinteresado y relajado y serio (cuando sea necesario) lo vuelve un gran amigo.

* * *

-Ya está  
-...pfft  
-eh?  
-hahahhahahahah~! ese bastardo es amante de los tomates, ay Dios! es tan gracioso~!  
-Pero sorella, a tí también te gustan los tomates, los comes como si fueran manzanas  
-Eso no es cierto! Yo no amo con locura los tomat-!  
-Chiara~! Feliciano~!-se escuchaba una voz que poco a poco se aproximaba  
-Vee~ nonno~! estamos aqu-!  
-Shhhh, ve y habla con él! y que no se acerque acá  
-Pero...  
-Haz caso!  
-B-Bene...  
-¿Quién es él?  
-Eso no te incumbe rubia

-6 minutos después-

-Y también suele decir fusososo~. Ya está, eso es lo que sé sobre él  
-Rubia...tú eres acá la única acosadora  
-No es cierto!  
-Lo dijiste todo sin tener que pensar un momento!  
-Es que mi hermano siempre para hablando de sus amigos  
-...oh... entonces tu hermano es un acosador  
-Eso... no creo que sea cierto, ¿tener un diario que le muestras a todo el mundo donde escribes información sobre tus amigos no es raro, verdad?  
-Sí lo es  
-...mi hermano no es un acosador... quizás es ...tal vez sea...ugh.  
-Ese tema me da igual, quiero que me cuentes más  
-¿Más?  
-Sí, como... ¿cuándo lo conociste?  
-Lo conocí el día que mi hermano lo llevó a nuestra casa, también estaba Francis.  
-Y?  
-Saludó y luego se fueron al cuarto de mi hermano.  
-¿cuándo fue eso?  
-Hace 2 años  
-¿Entonces se conocieron al iniciar la secundaria?  
-Sí  
-...no sé qué más preguntar  
-Oye, ¿acaso tu hermano no se está demorando?  
-¿Qué tanto te importa mi hermano?!  
-...y-yo...

"Ohonhon~ parece que le atiné...¿de dónde saqué esa risa?"

-Vee~ sorella~!  
-Feli!  
-Feliciano!  
-V-Vee ¿q-qué pasa?  
-No pasa nada-respondió la rubia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas  
-Jum..., luego hablaremos de eso- le dije a la rubia  
-Vee~ ¿eso?  
-Sip, ahora, por qué te demoraste tanto Feliciano?!  
-E-es que nuestro nonno preguntó qué queremos de meriend-  
-Tomates  
-Vee~, eso le respondí pero...  
-Pero...?  
-También preguntó por qué estamos en el sótano  
-...jum...  
-..eh?-la rubia no entendía  
-y...qué le dijiste?  
-Le dije que estábamos con una amiga~  
-Y...?  
-Quiere conocerla~  
-...-suspiré- levántate rubia, es hora de que conozcas a nuestro nonno  
-...eh?-al parecer la rubia no entendió

"La verdad no sé si me sirvió esa información o no... bueno, lo de los tomates se veía interesante~"

* * *

He aquí el final del cuarto cap :3

El siguiente personaje será (chanchanchan!) : Francis!

Lo sé, no me he dedicado casi nada a escribir sobre él u.ú en el futuro habrá un cap. que siga la historia para él, lo prometo u.ú

En fin, hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


	5. Conociendo a Francis

-Tú...!-nuestro nonno señaló acusadoramente a la rubia  
-Y-Yo...?!-La rubia no comprendió  
-Ella?-Pregunté  
-Vee~ Louise?-mi hermano tampoco comprendió  
-Tú...te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo!-gritó mi nonno  
-¿E-En serio?  
-Sí!te pareces mucho a alguien...pero a quien será? jum...  
-...-Suspiré-mientras piensas me llevaré un rato a la rubia, vamos Feliciano  
-Vee~ bene  
-Espera!-dijo mi nonno  
-¿Qué?-pregunté  
-¿Por qué tienen que estar en el sótano?  
-...pues...  
-Chiara...-lo noté, su voz tenía intención de regañarme

* * *

"Diario, nos encontramos en mi cuarto porque mi nonno dice que el sótano no es un buen lugar donde reunirse con tus amigos, bueno, después de la merienda continuamos con la interrogación a la rubia"

-Vee~ Louise lamento que nuestro nonno se haya comportado así  
-No te preocupes Feliciano, aunque me parece extraño  
-Vee~ ¿extraño?  
-Sí... ¿por qué le recordé a alguien?  
-Vee~quién sabe...  
-Suficiente! yo soy la que hace las preguntas acá- hablé  
-...-La rubia suspiró -¿entonces de quién quieres que hable esta vez?  
-Jum...no sé, la verdad no quiero hablar de tu hermano acosador  
-Mi hermano no es acosador...creo...  
-Vee~ también está Francis  
-¿Francis?¿el francesito? me había olvidado del pervertido  
-Entonces ¿quieres que hable sobre él?  
-No hay nadie más así que está bien  
-Bueno, su nombre completo es...

* * *

Nombre: Francis Bonnefoy  
Edad: 14 años  
Nacionalidad: Francés  
Grado en el que estudia: 3° de secundaria (último año)  
Amigos: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo y Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Apariencia física: Cabellera rubia larga hasta un poco antes de los hombros (para un hombre es larga), ojos azules y posee un buen físico.  
Gustos: Las chicas, chicos...etc.  
Lo que no le gusta: Que lo ignoren  
Sus pasatiempos: Estar con sus amigos y coquetear...les.  
Otros datos: Tal vez tenga aspecto de pervertido, pero nunca ha llegado a tocar a alguien, la verdad nunca ha tenido una novia (aunque no lo parezca). Es un buen amigo y sabe ocultar secretos.

* * *

- Feliciano  
-Vee~ ¿qué pasa sorella?  
-Vete  
-eh?  
-obedece  
-vee~ está bien

-Feliciano salió del cuarto-  
-Así que estás jugando con mi hermano!  
-Q-Qué?! de qué hablas?  
-La manera como defiendes al francesito de que no es un pervertido, eso sólo quiere decir una cosa!: tú estás -  
-No es cierto, lo acabo de decir tal y como mi hermano lo escribió en su diario no tan personal!  
-...rubia...tu hermano me está traumando cada vez más  
-...la verdad no sé que decir... supongo que mi hermano lo conoce bien, es su amigo después de todo...  
-Entonces no estás jugando con mi hermano...  
-Claro que no!  
-Entonces tú lo quieres de verdad!  
-Claro que ...!- reaccionó mucho antes de lo que pensaba- y-yo...  
-Caes tan rápido...ohonhon~

-Feliciano volvió-  
-Vee~ sorella, ¿por qué quisiste que me fuera?  
-Olvídalo Feliciano  
-Pero...  
-Olvídalo!  
-Gyaaaaaaa está bien!

"¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? ah cierto, por Feliciano..." pensaba Louise

-Bueno- habló Chiara- es hora de volver con nuestro nonno  
-Vee~ cierto  
-...-la rubia volvió a suspirar

* * *

Y hasta aquí el quinto cap! pronto se acabará esta interrupción y volveremos con la historia recordando que la pareja acá es Spamano~ Lo sé, me estoy desviando de la historia... prometo centrarme en ella...pronto u.ú  
La próxima se trata sobre nuestro awesome albino: Gilbert~

En fin, hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


	6. Conociendo a Gilbert

-Tengo mis sospechas!- gritó mi nonno cuando ingresó a mi cuarto  
-Y-Yo no hice nada! soy inocente! -gritaba la rubia  
-¿Sospechas?- pregunté  
-Sí-respondió más calmado y se dirigió a Louise...digo, la rubia-dime, ¿cúal es tu apellido?  
-Beilschmidt  
-Ese apellido!  
-M-Mi apellido?  
-Su apellido?  
-Vee~ el apellido de Louise?  
-Sí que te pareces a tu abuelo! claro que tu eres una niña y tu cabello es más largo que el de él  
-...no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto-susurró la rubia  
-Ya recordé~! tú tienes un hermano que se llama Gilbert, ¿verdad?  
-S-Sí! entonces usted me conoce...  
-La verdad no... supongo que aún no nacías, pero a tu otro hermano sí! él jugaba mucho con Feli~  
-Qué!-gritamos los tres jóvenes  
-Nos conocíamos de antes?!-grité  
-Vee~ Louise, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenías otro hermano mayor?~  
-P-Porque yo...-  
-No otra rubia o acosador por favor!- grité  
-Yo no-!  
-No recuerdo cómo se llama  
-Yo no tengo otro hermano!- hasta que al fin gritó- sólo somos dos...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Pero entonces quién...?

"...oh...pfft jujuju"  
-Eras tú...  
-¿Y-Yo... ?  
-Lucías tan masculina!

"Mi nonno sabe cómo malograr los momentos, igual, ya me estaba aburriendo..."

-Es que te veías muy masculina en ese tiempo, hasta recuerdo la manera cómo jugabas a la pelea con Feli! aunque él no hacía nada...  
-...yo...¿le hacía bullying a Feliciano?...  
-V-Vee?  
-tal vez por eso Feli es así- sentencié

"Un aura de depresión rodeó a la rubia"

-Ya me está aburriendo este reencuentro, quiero acabar de una buena vez maldición!  
-Vee~ Sólo nos queda tu hermano Louise~  
-E-Está bien...  
-Yo también quiero saber~! - interrumpió mi nonno- era tan dulce y calladito en ese tiempo, ¿sigue siendo así?  
-Yo...no me siento cómoda diciéndoselo, disculpe

"El aura de depresión creció..."  
-No te preocupes, no creo que sea tan malo~- respondió mi nonno  
-...-lo pensó un momento y volvió a suspirar- bueno, está bien...

* * *

Nombre: Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Edad: 13 años  
Nacionalidad: Prusiano  
Grado en el que estudia: 3° de secundaria (último año)  
Amigos: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo y Francis Bonnefoy  
Apariencia física: Cabellera blanca ojos color rojo y posee un buen físico.  
Gustos: Él, sus amigos, los pajaritos (en especial su pajarito Gilbird) y... todo lo que sea awesome para él  
Lo que no le gusta: Que lo ignoren y que le digan que no es awesome  
Sus pasatiempos: Estar con sus amigos, jugar viodeojuegos... cuidar a su awesome pajarito, etc.  
Otros datos: Es muy awesome (?) y está reclutando pajaritos para hacer su ejército y así revivir el gran reino de Prusia...

* * *

...

"-Silencio total-"

-Vee~ Louise, no sabía que tu hermano era sólo un año mayor que nosotros~  
-Bueno, cuando él era un niño era muy inteligente, tanto que se adelantó de año. Pero desde que conoció a Antonio y Francis... pues... ahora tiene amigos! así que está bien, supongo...  
-¿Y por qué la nacionalidad prusiana?  
-A él le gusta que lo reconozcan como prusiano en vez de alemán, supongo que eso se debe a las historias de nuestro grossvater (abuelo)  
-...oh~, pues sí que han crecido mucho! tú también Louise, lamento mucho haber creído que eras un niño, pero a esa edad los géneros no importan mucho que digamos~ jeje - mi nonno se defendió  
-Por cierto, qué edad teníamos?-pregunté  
-¿Ustedes? pues no llegaban a los tres años~ y se parecían mucho porque tu cabello no era tan largo antes Chiara~  
-Pero en lo intelectual era mucho mejor que mi estúpido hermano menor!¿verdad?- dije  
-Pues... era igual-sentenció mi nonno- es mas, tú lucías más masculina que tu hermanito  
-...pero que m-!  
-Aunque no te llevabas muy bien con Louise, ¿por qué será?- interrumpió mi nonno  
-La verdad no sé- dije  
-Yo tampoco- dijo la de ojos celestes

"-Aire de seriedad y rivalidad... y el colmo es que Feliciano estaba en medio de las dos...-"  
-Vee~pero ya no importa porque ahora somos buenos amigos, verdad Louise?  
-Q-Qué? - lo noté, sus mejillas estaban rojas, esa patatera es un caso...  
-Eso es todo!-grité- gracias por venir, puedes volver por donde vinist-  
-Alto!-gritó mi nonno con un tono divertido  
-Qué pasa?  
-Yo aún no sé de tí pequeña Louise~  
-...oh...-lo sé, esa rubia patatera lo estaba pensando, maldita  
-Vee~, sería bonito saber más de tí  
-F-Feliciano...  
-Si nos dices tus alergias estaría bien~ "querida Louise"- ella notó mi sarcasmo, al parecer teníamos alguna clase de rivalidad, aunque aún no me aseguro acerca de qué peleamos  
-Con gusto querida Chiara~- la rubia sabe actuar  
-V-Vee...- una gotita cayó de la frente de Feliciano, al parecer ya sabía que sería nuestro árbitro  
-Comencemos~-concluyó mi nonno

* * *

Dos mujeres, un camino~ :D (?)  
Okay u.ú y hasta aquí el sexto cap.  
ashdfasdk estoy segura que ustedes creían que con este cap se acababa uvú pero no eoé  
muajajajjajaja jamás acabará~! okay no, el prox. cap es el último de esta interrupción~ a menos que...nah~

En fin, hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


	7. Conociendo a Louise

-Mi nombre es...

* * *

Nombre: Louise Beilschmidt  
Edad: 12 años  
Nacionalidad: Aleman  
Grado en el que estudia: 1° de secundaria (primer año)  
Amigos: ...

(-N-No estoy segura de continuar. Debido a que debí trasladarme en mi primaria a diferentes colegios yo...  
-Vee~ Louise nosotros somos tus amigos~ verdad sorella?  
-Eh? a mí no me metas en tus dramas sociales rubia!  
-Vee~ ¿ves? te queremos mucho~  
-F-Feliciano...  
-Además, como dijo mi nonno nosotros somos amigos desde siempre vee~  
-Feli, basta, ¿no ves que la estás poniendo más roja?  
-Vee~?  
-C-Chiara! - uy sí la rubia me está pidiendo disimuladamente que me calle uy sí.)

Apariencia física: Cabellera rubia lo suficientemente larga para hacerse una trenza, peinado que suele utilizar casi siempre. Ojos celestes y no es tan delgada, pero tampoco es robusta.  
Gustos: La cultura alemana, los libros, las papas, el wurst... Fel-  
(-c-cállate Chiara!  
-a mí no me callas patatera!  
-Vee~ mejor calmémonos)  
Lo que no le gusta: Que la llamen rubia y... todos los insultos que le diga Chiara  
Sus pasatiempos: Leer, escuchar música y últimamente pasar más tiempo con los hermanos Vargas  
Otros datos: Es una patatera!  
(-Yo soy la que habla! tú no Chiara!  
-¿Acaso sabes con quién hablas rubia?  
-Claro que lo sé, con una chica que se cree mafiosa cuando de seguro ni apaga su luz cuando se va a dormir  
-¿Q-? Feliciano! acaso le dijiste-?  
-V-Vee n-no  
-No mientas!  
-Gyaaaaaaaa  
-Él no me dijo nada!)

* * *

-Basta! -gritó mi nonno y como esperó todos le hicimos caso- niños, no deben comportarse así  
-Está bien- dijimos al unisono con puchero. Escuché a mi nonno decir "D'awwwwww se ven tan tiernos~ debería regañarlos más a menudo"

* * *

-Entonces Louise, tú estudias en la misma secundaria que mis niños?  
-Sí  
-Qué bien! por favor cuídalos, pueden ser mayores que tú por algunos meses pero son mucho más inmaduros qu-  
-Nos sabemos cuidar nonno, sabemos que no debemos hablar con desconocidos  
-Vee~ sorella  
-¿Qué pasa Feli?  
-Entonces Antonio no es un desconocido para tí  
- Shhhhh!  
-¿Antonio?¿quién es Antonio?- un aura tenebrosa rodeó a nuestro nonno  
-E-Es amigo del hermano de Gilbert, ¿no recuerdas que escuchaste su nombre?- respondí  
-...cierto... acaso se te está insinuando? tú eres una niña!  
-Lo sé nonno, no hay por qué hacer un dr-  
-Está bien- me interrumpió- dime, ¿cómo es?  
-¿Q-Qué? creí que tú ibas a hacer un drama...  
-¿Por qué haría algo así?  
-... no sé- me sonrojé, ¿por qué?  
-Vee~ nonno es un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que está en tercer año  
-Oh~ Chiara tienes buenos gustos~ -dijo mi nonno, ese viejo sabe molestar...  
-N-No me gusta!  
-Sabía usted que ella se escondía en los arbustos y lo espiaba?- comentó la rubia  
-En serio? Chiara, debes hacerte respetar... -dijo mi nonno  
-Y también...  
Siguieron comentando acerca de Antonio por un buen rato hasta que la patatera se fué.

"Está bien, lo admito, la rubia ganó esta batalla, pero no la guerra!, ahora que lo pienso, ha pasado mucho desde que no me encuentro con el bastardo... ¿qué habrá sido de él? "

* * *

Y se acabó esta interrupción! u.ú  
Volveremos con la historia al fin ;w;

Hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


	8. Nombre

_"Hoy... creo que nada raro pasará..."_

-Chiara~! Hola~!

_"...retiro lo dicho..."_

-¿Q-Qué quieres bastardo?  
-Quiero conversar contigo, creo que hemos comenzado mal  
-¿Comenzar mal qué?  
-Nuestra amistad  
-¿amistad? ¿de dónde sacas que somos amigos?  
-Jejeje, eres muy graciosa~  
-Pero si yo no-  
-Mon ami Antonio~!- genial, el francesito apareció- ¿qué haces ahí? ¿acaso estás hablando con la pequeñita?

_"...¿pequeñita?¡¿pequeñita?!¡pequeñita tu-!"_

-Hola Francis! ¿dónde está Gilbert?  
-Se fue rápido, al parecer se encontrará con Eli~  
-Oh, ya veo...  
-En fin, ¿nos vamos?  
-Claro~!

_"¿Me llama y luego se va?!, ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!"_

-Maldito Antonio- susurré, pero fue lo suficiente para que el bastardo volteara hacia mí  
-Francis- dijo el de acento español  
-Oui?  
-Me quedaré un rato más, puedes ir avanzando- ¿por qué me mira con esa sonrisa suya?  
-eh?- ví cómo el francesito dudaba de lo que dijo su amigo, pero luego me miró y con una sonrisa coqueta se despidió.

_"Así el francesito se fue..."_

-Vaya, parece que sólo quedamos los dos jejeje~- ¿ahora por qué tiene una sonrisa incómoda?  
-Oye yo no bromeaba, nosotros no somos amigos - dije secamente  
-¿En serio? Entonces te haré una pregunta - ¿ahora tiene una sonrisa coqueta? ¿cuántos tipos de sonrisa tiene éste?! -¿Escuchaste lo que dijiste?  
-eh?  
-Antes de que Francis se vaya dijiste algo~  
-¿Qué dije?  
-Jejejeje~  
-¡¿Qué dije?! ¡Contesta!  
-¿Qué se dice~?  
-¿Qué?¡No te pienso decir "por favor"!  
-Eso me bastó~!  
-¡Entonces habla!  
-Tú... dijiste "maldito Antonio"  
-¿Y?  
-Es la primera vez que te escucho decir mi nombre  
-...- ¿qué puedo decir? me sonrojé -¿y e-eso qué tiene de especial?  
-Pues para mí es especial, aunque aún no logro entender el porqué jum...- ahora tiene una pose pensativa, este bastardo debería ser actor- ya sé! de seguro fue porque te veías muy adorable~!  
-eh?! Y-Yo no soy adorable!  
-Sí lo eres, te veías muy linda haciendo puchero~  
-Que no!  
-Que sí~!  
-Que no!  
-Que sí~  
-Que no!  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?  
-Que n-! espera ¿qué?  
-Te acompañaré~!  
-I-Idiota! Feliciano debe estar esperándome!  
-Él ya se fue~  
-¿Qué? ¡eso no es cierto! ¿y tú como sabes?!  
-Le dije que te acompañaría hoy  
-Pues yo no quiero tu compañía, me puedo ir sola~  
-¿En serio?  
-¡Claro que sí! - me dí media vuelta y comencé mi camino  
-¿Y si el coco aparece?

_"...maldito... ¿cómo supo mi debilidad?"_

-E-El coco sólo aparece en las noches- me defendí  
-¿Segura?  
-...c-claro que estoy segura!  
-Por favor Chiara! déjame acompañarte~  
-No!  
-Sí~  
-N-No!  
-Sí~  
-No!  
-No~!  
-Sí! - espera, ¿qué dije?  
-Bien~! Vamos~!- agarró mi mano y comenzó a caminar, no opuse resistencia, después de dos minutos ya no- hay tantas cosas de las que podemos hablar~!  
-¿Cómo de qué?  
-No sé, tal vez sobre nosotros mismos, cuales son nuestros gustos, disgustos... a menos que ya sepas eso también  
-...tú ... ¿cómo-?- lo sabe?! pero-!  
-Feliciano me dijo, bueno, no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero es tan inocente~

_"Se aprovecharon de mi hermano... ¿por qué no me sorprende?"_

-Y-yo...  
-No te preocupes, me parece muy tierno que quieras saber más sobre mí, pero yo también quiero saber sobre tí y tú no me quieres decir, eso es injusto~!- ¿por qué hace puchero?  
-No pienso decirte nada  
-..oh... entonces... le preguntaré a tu hermano! - soltó mi mano y comenzó a correr  
-Espera idiota! maldición...- no me quedó otra más que correr  
-Te ganaré~!  
-Espera ¿a dónde vas? es por el otro lado!  
-Eh?- el español se detuvo y se fue por el otro camino

_"Puede ser raro, imbécil, idiota y muy infantil... pero ese día me hizo muy feliz... y es que sus tonterías me hacían reír..."_

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap. 8~ y antes de despedirme quisiera darles un consejo: siempre guarden cada dos minutos (o menos) su fic cuando lo estén tipeando... Yo ya tenía listo este cap el martes pero algo pasó y tuve que reiniciar mi laptop y... sólo estaban las cuatro primeras líneas del cap. ;w;  
Así que: si terminar el cap. de tu fic quieres, guardar el documento cada dos min. debes u.ú (?)

* * *

_EXTRA:_  
_-¿Entonces te gustan los tomates?_  
_-Sí_  
_-Pues a mí-!_  
_-Ya sé que a tí también te gustan_  
_-Oh~ En ese caso...- ¿qué está sacando...? oh_  
_-Eso es..._  
_-Un lapicero~! con dibujitos de tomates!_  
_-...ajá..._  
_-Es para tí~_  
_-eh?_  
_-A mí me encantan los tomates, y encontrar a alguien a quien les guste del mismo modo que a mí es muy difícil, por eso en agradecimiento te regalaré esto~_  
_-Pero ¿por qué-?_  
_-Porque somos amigos y la amistad también es una forma de amor, y como cualquier otro tipo de amor te quiero regalar esto~_  
_-...gracias...- lo acepté ¿qué puedo decir? es muy lindo! (el lapicero) tan lindo que no me creo capaz de gastarlo..._

* * *

Ahora sí, hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


	9. No siempre lo mismo

En la cafetería del colegio...

-Vee~ sorella  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿la pasta está fría? te dije que debías calentarlo un poco más  
-No~ la pasta está deliciosa~, es sólo que quería decirte algo  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Vee~...  
-...¿y?  
-Vee~ creo que me olvidé~  
-Estúpido fratello  
-Oh? sorella mira! ahí está Louise~ Vee~ Louise~! -dijo el castaño mientras llamaba a la rubia  
-Buenos días Feliciano-saludó la alemana mientras se sentaba  
-Vee~ buenos días Louise~  
-Chiara- dijo la de ojos celestes en modo de saludo  
-Rubia -la castaña lo correspondió haciendo que la alemana suspirara decepcionada  
-Vee~ Louise, ¿qué te mandaron de lonchera?  
-De seguro esa salchicha que... ¿como se llama?  
-Se llama wurst, y no, no me mandaron eso  
-Vee~ ¿entonces?  
-Me mandaron... ¿eh?  
-Vee~ ¿qué pasó?  
-Me mandaron comida para pollitos  
-Pfft jujuju ahahahahhaha -la italiana se mataba de la risa  
-¿Para pollitos?  
-Sí, jum...oh, ya entendí -la rubia se paró con la bolsita donde se encontraba el alimento para pollitos y comenzó su camino  
-Vee~ ¿adónde vas?  
-A buscar a mi hermano, ya vuelvo

Y Louise se fue.

* * *

En el jardín

-¿Lo trajiste?  
-Sí  
-¿Enserio?  
-Claro que sí! me servirá para poder ingresar a ese club kesesese~!  
-¡Hay que verlo!  
-Yo hubiera traído a Pierre pero no tengo interés en ingresar a ese club  
-En fin, se los mostraré- dijo el albino mientras guiaba a sus amigos a una esquina del lugar donde se encontraba una fuentecita de aves. Ahí se encontraba un pollito pequeñito, adorable, que se había quedado todo ese tiempo en el lugar donde su dueño lo dejó y le prometió volver, y así fue- Su nombre es Gilbird  
-D'awwwwww es muy tierno-dijo su amigo español  
-Mon ami Antonio tiene razón  
-Lo sé Kesese~ bueno, creo que debo alimentarlo~ -comenzó a buscar el alimento de su pollito, pero no lo encontró-eh? no lo encuentro  
-¿No se te habrá olvidado?  
-Yo recuerdo haberlo guardado...  
-¡Hermano! - el albino pudo divisar a su hermana corriendo hacia él con la comida de su pollito  
-West!, así que tú lo tenías~  
-Sí, sí, sólo dame mi almuerzo  
-¿Qué?  
-Hermano, ¿acaso no los habías cambiado por accidente?  
-...no...  
-...ya veo...-suspiró-ya me voy  
-Espera!  
-¿Qué?  
-Tienes que comer  
-Ya lo sé  
-Pero me olvidé mi comida  
-...entonces sólo te acordaste de traer la comida de Gilbird...  
-Sí  
-No te preocupes, me las arreglaré, mejor piensa en lo que comerás tú

En la cafetería (de nuevo)

-Entonces no tienes dinero y tampoco tienes comida  
-Así es  
-Vee~ no te preocupes, si quieres te invito mi pasta~  
-Stupido fratello! debes alimentarte bien  
-Pero...  
-No, debes alimentarte bien, así que yo le daré la mitad de mi pasta  
-¿Qué?-la rubia estaba atónita  
-Pero sorella  
-Igual tengo tomates guardados, así que no tendré hambre  
-Gracias...  
-Sí, sí, sólo come para que tus gustos sobre la comida mejoren  
-Está bien, por cierto, ¿ya han escogido en que club van a ingresar?  
-¡Eso!-gritó el castaño  
-¿Qué?-preguntó su hermana mayor  
-Ya me acordé de lo que te iba a decir~, sorella, iré al club de arte- la castaña se quedó con los ojos abiertos sin terminar el mordisco que le dió a su tomate  
-Pero ya habíamos acordado ir al club de cocina  
-Pero creo que el arte está bien~  
-... está bien, no es que me importe compartir el club con mi estúpido fratello, y mejor ya me voy- se levantó y se fue  
-Vee~ creo que se molestó...  
-Al parecer es así. Feliciano, sé que te parecerá raro que pregunte esto, pero ¿por qué tu hermana es así?  
-No sé, creo que es porque nacimos en Sicilia  
-¿Q-Qué?!  
-Vee~ fue una broma~, nacimos en Roma  
-O-Oh, ¿entonces por qué tu hermana...?  
-Supongo que es porque mi nonno y yo nos comportamos casi igual, ella es la excepción, así hay vida en nuestro hogar, ningún día es aburrido  
-¿Y tus padres?  
-Mis padres viajan demasiado, pero son muy felices juntos, así que está bien, cada semana recibimos una carta de ellos  
-¿Y por qué no un e-mail?  
-Porque hay lugares donde es difícil mandar un e-mail  
-Ya veo...

* * *

En el jardín...

-¿Entonces piensas ingresar con la ayuda del pollito al club de arte?-preguntó el francés mientras el español alimentaba al pollito  
-Ja~! se darán cuenta que soy un gran director de orquesta! -decía el albino mientras agarraba a su pollito y lo ponía en el piso- les mostraremos nuestro gran número!  
-Ohhhh-decía el español mientras se agachaba para poder seguir alimentando al pollito -Gilbird eres muy awesome~  
-Pero primero les contaré la historia de cómo descubrí el talento que tenía Gilbird  
Pero el pollito ya no les hacía caso, más bien se volteó y comenzó a irse mientras los tres estaban distraídos con la historia

Y en otro lugar del jardín...

-Estúpido hermano menor, estúpido, estúpido...- decía mientras se sentaba en una banca -uy sí, ahora quiere dibujar, y ayer quería ser un gran chef, estúpido fratello... estúp-!  
-Pípíopíopíopíopíopío  
-Eh?- un pollito se acercó a la castaña, quien después de dudarlo unos minutos agarró al animalito y lo acercó a su rostro- ¿y tú de donde saliste? -el pollito dejó de piar y se acercó un poco más al rostro de la castaña y... comenzó a jalar con su piquito un mechoncito de su cabello- Oye! eso duele!- suspiró y lo alejó de su rostro- debo admitir que eres muy lindo, maldición... pero no puedo llevarte conmigo, después de esto tengo que ir a algun club que... ash fratello estúpido!  
-Píopíopíopíopío  
-...ajá...mejor busco un lugar donde te puedas quedar hasta que terminen las clases, luego me las arreglaré para llevarte conmigo.

Así, comenzó a buscar un lugar donde dejarlo, obviamente el jardín es un lugar adecuado así que buscó algún lugar cómodo para una ave pequeña y oh! la fuentecita! Chiara Vargas, eres una genio~.  
-Pero primero descansamos por acá-dijo la castaña bajando al pollito de sus manos y dejándolo en el piso- si yo no estuviera acá ¿adónde te irias?-preguntó desinteresada la castaña, esperando a que el pollito se quede quieto y comience a piar para que lo vuelva a cargar, quería divertirse un poco. Pero el pollito volteó y se fue.- Eh? ¡creí que eras más fiel! ¡espera!  
Caminó siguiendo al pollito, sentía curiosidad por lo que el animalito estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Hasta que se topó con alguien más...

-Ahí estás~! Gilbert está muy preocupad- el castaño se agachó para para recoger al pollito, pero luego vió que alguien iba detrás del pollito, alzó la vista y...  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas pasear?-preguntó la castaña al pollito quien sólo se dedicaba a alejarse de ella cada cierto tiempo, como si quisiera que la siga, pero la castaña se detuvo cuando vió a un joven agachado, a la altura del pollito, hablándole.  
-Hola Chiara~! creí que nos veríamos en la salida, pero qué maravillosa coincidencia ¿no crees?  
-Tú... ¿es tu...?  
-Eh? oh! no, no es mi pollito, es de Gilbert, lo estábamos buscando desde hace unos diez minutos, gracias por encontrarlo  
-La verdad él me encontró a mí, pero no me importa-suspiró-así que tiene dueño...  
-Sí, oye Chiara  
-¿Qué quieres bastardo?  
-¿Te gustan los animales?  
-Como cualquier otra persona  
-Bueno, no todas las personas aman a los animales, cada uno tiene sus propios gustos, por ejemplo, no a todas las personas les gustan los tomates  
-Pobres infelices  
-Jeje~, pero, si todos tuvieran los mismos gustos sería un mundo monótono, sin diversidad, o eso creo yo - esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer reflexionar un poco a la italiana  
-Ajá, en fin, supongo que me debo ir, adiós, espero que nos volvamos a ver  
-Adiós Chiara~!-los ojos del español brillaban ante tal despedida de la castaña  
-Le decía al pollito, no a tí- se volteó y comenzó su camino después de escuchar un suave "pío"

Cuando la castaña se fue, Antonio llevó el pollito a su dueño, quien con sólo ver de lejos a su pollito corrió hasta su encuentro y comenzó a apachurrarlo  
-Gilbird! no me vuelvas a asustar así ¿qué sería de mi vida sin tí?  
-¿Y cómo lo encontraste Antonio?-preguntó el francés  
-Pues, lo encontré con Chiara  
-Ohonhonhon~ así que te encontraste con la pequeñita~ ¿y te dijo algo?  
-No, sólo se despidió y se fue  
-Oh, bueno, por lo menos te dijo adiós ¿verdad?- preguntó de manera inocente e intentando animar a su amigo, pero en vez de eso sintió que lo deprimió más  
-...supongo que fue algo así...

* * *

Diario: Sé que sonará estúpido pero ese bastardo me ayudó un poco con mis decisiones. Luego de la noticia en la cafetería no volví a hablar con mi hermano, así que ahora que han acabado las clases y los clubes están por comenzar he tomado una decisión.  
Al ser nuestro primer año fue algo difícil saber dónde quedaban los clubes, pero primero nos reunieron por salones, ahí me encontré con mi hermano.

-Feliciano  
-Vee~ Sorella! te estaba buscando~  
-Pues... aquí estoy  
-Sí~, sorella, discúlpame por haber tomado una decisión sin consultártelo  
-No te preocupes, yo soy la que debería disculparse, ya eres un niño grande, y aunque no lo quiera admitir...- suspiré, necesitaba fuerzas para decir esto- ya estás listo para tomar tus propias decisiones sin consultármelo, a menos que pienses en matar a alguien, ahí sí debes consultarme, conozco un buen lugar donde...  
-S-Sorella! eso asusta!  
-Estaba bromeando!  
-Oh~, jeje, bueno, aún así tengo una noticia que decirte...  
-Aún no he acabado  
-Está bien, esperaré~  
-Feliciano, aún cuando sé que está bien que escojas por tu propia cuenta, me he dado cuenta que no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente, así que yo...  
-Chiara Vargas-dijo Louise, digo la representante del salón  
-¿Qué quieres rubia?  
-Ya puedes ir al club de arte  
-Ashhh, bene  
-Sorella~, qué bien!, pero qué mal a la vez... -ví como una gotita caía de la frente de mi hermano  
-¿A qué te refier-?  
-Feliciano Vargas-dijo la representante del salón  
-Vee~ aquí estoy Louise~!- mi hermano levantó la mano como un niño pequeño que quiere ser el primero en agarrar el caramelo de la piñata  
-Ay Feliciano-la rubia suspiró- en fin, el club de cocina te está esperando así que será mejor que ya te vayas  
-¿Qué?-esa fue mi reacción, lo sé, soy una dramática total  
-Vee~ s-sorella -mi hermano me conoce muy bien, tanto que sabe que debe alejarse por su bien  
-Así que al final te inscribiste en el club de cocina...  
-S-Sí, pero lo hice por tí, como tú también lo hiciste por mí, así que... te perdono, adiós!- mi hermano se escapó, pero yo sabía a donde iba  
-Stupido fratello!-lo perseguí, hasta que pude divisar donde se reunía el club de cocina  
-Gyaaaaaaaaa! asilo! asilo! -gritaba mi hermano mientras golpeaba salvajemente la puerta de la cocina  
-¡Pero qué-! eh? pero si es el menor Vargas~ ¿qué haces acá? -un joven de ojos azules, cabellera rubia un poco larga y... era Francis  
-Francis! asilo!  
-Aléjate de mi hermano!- grité  
-Nop-dijo mientras abrazaba a mi hermano... ugh -soy tu superior así que debes respetar mi club  
-¿Qué?  
-Vee~ no sabía que estabas en este club  
-Es una buena manera de conseguir chicas -le susurró a mi hermano y luego le guiñó, ¿qué puedo decir? tengo buen oído- además, cocinar es un arte exquisito, que se puede...- y continuó diciendo todo un drama acerca de la gastronomía... así que lo olvidé, y me fui al club que me correspondía

Debo admitir que me sentí muy sola en un principio, hasta que...  
-Vaya!, pero qué coincidencia, Chiara~  
-Tú... ¿qué haces acá bastardo?!  
-Me gusta la música, así que me uní al club de arte, ¿también tienes interés en la música?  
-No  
-Oh... entonces la pintura?  
-No  
-¿Entonces...?  
-No tengo interés en el arte  
-...ya veo... pero no me rendiré  
-¿Qué?  
-Haré que ames con pasión el arte, ya sea música, pintura, dibujo, baile...- y continuó hablando, hasta que me aburrí y me alejé de él

Ese albino raro también estaba ahí, y con su pollito, ah~ ese pollito... tan lindo... supongo que valió la pena estar en ese club.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap. 9~

uff, me cansé tipeando esto u.ú, pero espero que haya sido suficiente por las 3 semanas que estuve ausente D: han pasado tantas cosas...

En fin, si tienen alguna duda pregunten, soy feliz respondiendo~ ;)

Hasta un próximo capítulo \(*w*)/


End file.
